garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenkho
"subscribe or die dickhead" ''― Zenkho's channel description 'Zenkho' is a Content Creator that primarily uses TF2 characters in his Garry's Mod animations. Although he does show interest in animating, these days he mostly focuses on shitposts and experimental videos. Channel Summary Before he started animating in Garry's Mod, Zenkho started animating using Lego figures in 2012 on an unknown channel. Zenkho started his YouTube channel solely for his animations on January 6th, 2014, indicated by his first video being uploaded the day after his channel was created. Throughout 2014, he made 14 GMod animations, with many one-offs in between uploads. He focused more on puppeteering in his earlier years but changed to SMH around 2 years later. The amount of GMod videos have declined since early 2015, after his 1 year anniversary was uploaded, with only 3 GMod uploads that year. During his time on YouTube it has become apparent that he not only wanted to make GMod videos, he went out to create several gameplay videos, YouTube Poops and later shitposts and commentaries. Notably, one of his shitposts has reached 284k views as of August 8th, 2018. Zenkho finds his "psa: little friend" to be "a mistake". Zenkho finds (YTP) Jon The Swede, Cars: The True Anime, Skeletor confronts He-Man and Youtube Calamity Collab REDONE to be his best videos to date. Timeline * '''2009 -' Zenkho discovers YouTube and the "Meet The" series. * '2010 -' Shortly followed he stumbles upon GMod animations, naming Tea Time with Dr. Breen as one of the videos he remembers. * '2012 -' Zenkho starts a YouTube channel focused on original Lego animations. * 'January 2014 -' On January 6th, the channel DrZenkho was created. The next day his first GMod animation was uploaded. * '2014 -' He went onto making several GMod videos, including experimental videos he made as a past-time and to learn more about Sony Vegas. * '2015 -' Uploads dropped rapidly, 4 more GMod videos were made. * '2016 -' Zenkho put more focus into making YouTube Poops and other videos, only 1 GMod video was made. * 'March 2017 -' On March 19th, psa: little friend was uploaded. It is most-viewed video to date. * '2017 -' Zenkho focused more on involving himself into his videos, for example with simple improv or with gameplay bits from streams/recordings. * 'Early 2018 - ' Zenkho uploaded "Drake & Josh but it's Half-Life 1" which is currently his second most-popular video. * 'August 2018 -' Zenkho uploaded his entry for Meet The Spy Reanimated, the first GMod related video of his in 2 years. Collabs Hosted *''Soldier's Golden Painis Collab'' Collabs Joined * The Youtube Calamity Collab by Legojake94 * Soldier's epic journey to golden painis collab by Ramgear (Cancelled) * The Teledisc Collab by BeckenPower * Golden Sword Collab 3 by oh no * The Television Collab by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * There's not much known about Zenkho's previous YouTube Channel, all that is known is its creation occurred on July 14th, 2012 and that it was abandoned in early 2013 * Zenkho was known as Dr. Zenkho, until he removed the prefix in early 2017 * He has something for goth/emo women * Zenkho's profile picture is based on an old German inside joke/meme from 2010. His profile picture depicts Yamato Man, an enemy appearing in the game Mega Man 6. A YouTuber called DasMirkoLP is notorious for his rage at this particular enemy * Undeniably, Zenkho made his profile picture himself Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT